Cenizas Del Remolino
by Ash Whisper
Summary: Naruto busca reunir a todos los Uzumakis que queden con vida para poder resurgir el clan de Uzu y descubrir quienes estuvieron involucrados en la aniquilación de su clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Returning**

Una figura de 1,70 metros saltaba entre las ramas de los arboles a una velocidad pasiva, parecía no tomarle importancia el tiempo que le llevaría llegar a su destino, vestía con un pantalón ANBU color negro, vendas en los tobillos, botas de combate con punta metálica, una capa negra con llamas rojas en los bordes, debajo una camiseta de manga corta color gris. Iba con calma pero centrado en su objetivo, su destino era Kusagakure, en solo unos minutos llegaría a dicha aldea para negociar algo con el líder de la pequeña aldea, pasado unos minutos se detuvo visualizando frente a él la pequeña aldea de la Hierba.

-Bien creo que tendré que ocultarme- menciono sacando de un sello una túnica carmín por fuera y por dentro completamente negra con capucha, colocándosela y cubriendo su cabeza dejando a la vista solo su boca, salto de la rama en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la aldea siendo detenido en la entrada por dos ninjas.

-Deténgase; dígame cual es el motivo de su visita- interrogo uno de los shinobi de mala forma.

-Solo negocios- contesto el encapuchado de manera aburrida.

-Está bien, en ese caso pase- menciono el otro shinobi haciendo asentir al encapuchado quien comenzó a caminar por la aldea con su destino fijo, la torre del kage.

El Kage de Kusa era un hombre alto de cuanto mucho 1,80, cabello castaño lacio, ojos verdes y tez blanca, vestía con el típico atuendo de kage; era un hombre que velaba por su pueblo pero aun así era un hombre ambicioso y no le importaba lo que debía hacer para conseguir dinero por eso mismo estaba bastante interesado en la oferta del extraño frente a él, ese encapuchado le ofrecía una cantidad considerable de oro, diamantes y piedras preciosas por una esclava de su pueblo. Sabía bien que la esclavitud estaba prohibida a no ser que sea una costumbre en algún clan que no era el caso, su argumento fue sencillo 'quiero una esclava de su aldea y le pagare esto' dijo mostrándole la pequeña bolsa con el codiciado contenido, el Kage le dijo que tenía la perfecta para él pero antes de llamar a un ANBU el encapuchado dijo que no quería cualquier mujer sino que quería una pelirroja, enseguida le vino a la mente la imagen de la única pelirroja de la aldea y llamando a un ANBU le pidió que la trajera, le argumento al encapuchado que no se arrepentiría de su compra a lo cual el extraño simplemente asintió y dados unos instantes el ANBU apareció con una pelirroja de ojos rojos, unas gafas marrones, el lado derecho de su cabello corto y desarreglado y el lado izquierdo largo y peinado, usaba una chaqueta morada, unos pantaloncillos blancos llegándole a medio muslo, unas medias negras llegándole un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones ninja adornaban sus pies, su rostro era de curiosidad por lo que su Kage necesitaba al llamarla sin saber el destino que le deparaba.

-¿Bien señor que me dice?- pregunto el Kage con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es exactamente lo que estaba buscando, aquí está la paga- respondió el encapuchado arrojando la pequeña bolsa con las piedras preciosas sobre el escritorio del Kage y poniéndose de pie comenzado a ir en dirección de la pelirroja quien derramaba lagrimas, ella no era tonta y sabia que su líder la había vendido a ese extraño.

-¿P-por qué?- pregunto con voz dolida.

-Lo siento Karin son solo negocios- respondió el Kage con una sonrisa petulante.

Karin pudo haber tolerado cualquier cosa incluso que la torturaran pero ser vendida a alguien como esclava era algo que no podía soportar, sintió como ese encapuchado la tomaba de su antebrazo y se la llevaba sin el más mínimo signo de resistencia de su parte.

-Acamparemos aquí, mañana seguiremos- escucho de parte del encapuchado sacándola de sus pensamientos y al prestar atención a su entorno noto que estaban en un pequeño claro del bosque con la noche cubriéndolos, si que estuvo metida en sus pensamientos al no notar el tiempo que llevaron caminando porque al salir de su 'aldea' había pasado tan solo una hora del mediodía, vio como el encapuchado preparo una fogata y se sentó sobre un tronco que había sacado de quien sabe dónde, acción que ella imito con desgano ya que no pensaba pasar toda la noche parada, sabía que ahora su vida seria complacer a ese extraño y por mas kunoichi que ella fuese podía notar el increíble chakra que ese extraño poseía, era un chakra extraño, era oscuro y tenebroso como no había visto jamás pero aun así era atrayente y reconfortante, no podía ver o sentir malas intenciones hacia ella pero al pensar en lo que ser una esclava significaba, ella solo tenía 16 años casi 17 y aun era virgen, comenzó a derramar lagrimas y con acopio de fuerzas decidió hablar.

-M-mi señor necesita algo- esas dos palabras le costaron tanto decirlas sin romper en llanto, 'mi señor' eran las palabras a las que debía comenzar a acostumbrarse.

-Si- contesto el encapuchado llamando la atención de la pelirroja -primero quiero que dejes de llorar- menciono con una voz amistosa y comprensiva haciendo dudar un poco a la oji-roja pero acato la 'orden' y se limpio las lagrimas -segundo no quiero que me digas señor, amo o cualquiera de esas cosas y tercero… eres libre- termino de decir descolocando a la adolescente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la desconcertada pelirroja.

-Eres libre- volvió a decir el encapuchado.

-Pero… usted me compro- dijo con pesar.

-Eso solo fue para que ese idiota te dejara ir fácilmente- menciono al momento en que se sacaba la capucha dejando ver su cabello rebelde de color rojo, ojos azules con la pupila rasgada verticalmente, tres marcas en forma de bigotes a cada lado de sus mejillas y tez bronceada.

-"Es lindo"- fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja observando cada detalle del rostro de quien la compro.

-Mi nombre es Naruto y te vine a buscar para llevarte a casa- comento el pelirrojo.

-¿Casa? Pero si…- fue lo único que ella dijo al estar muy confundida.

-Jeje se que ahora no entiendes pero déjame explicarte, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy miembro del clan Uzumaki, nuestro clan- dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa logrando que la pelirroja abriera los ojos.

-¿Clan? Pero… yo soy huérfana-

-Entiendo… los Uzumakis tienen habilidades únicas, dime ¿puedes sentir las intenciones de las personas o la naturaleza del chakra?-

-Bueno… soy un sensor- menciono ajustándose las gafas.

-Un sensor, ¡increíble!- exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa sonrosando a la pelirroja -eso es genial, compara tu chakra con el mío- menciono haciendo asentir a Karin quien cerró sus ojos y se concentro.

-Son iguales, nuestros chakras son diferentes pero iguales- menciono la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Lo ves, nadie puede tener sus chakras iguales a menos que sean familia- dijo el oji-azul haciendo asentir a la pelirroja -pero, ¿qué quisiste decir en que son diferentes pero iguales?-

-Bueno… son iguales pero además de que tienes más chakra que yo el tuyo es muy oscuro por no decir tenebroso pero aun así es cálido, atrayente y reconfortante, y mi chakra es cálido y brillante pero no oscuro- comento algo desconcertada.

-Entiendo, pero aun así no te hare daño primita- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Primita? Jejeje ya me tratas como tu familia- comento la oji-roja algo avergonzada.

-Claro después de todo eres Karin Uzumaki, una de los últimos Uzumakis con vida-

-Uzumaki- murmuro -valla es increíble que pertenezca a un clan, pero como puedo estar segura de que lo que me dices es cierto- menciono algo desconfiada la oji-roja.

-Bueno, mira tengo este pergamino que solo un Uzumaki puede abrir con su sangre, solo hay que poner algo de sangre en el símbolo del clan y este se abrirá, ten- dijo Naruto pasándole un pergamino dorado con el símbolo del remolino tanto en las puntas como en el centro del mismo, Karin lo tomo y mordiendo su pulgar lo paso sobre el símbolo del centro el cual emitió un brillo y se abrió revelando un sello muy complicado y a medida que Karin mas lo abría revelaba detalles de cómo realizar ese sello.

-Valla, ¿qué sello es este?- pregunto verdaderamente interesada.

-Es el sello de protección de la aldea de Uzu, crea un campo de fuerza impenetrable alrededor de la isla protegiendo la aldea- menciono el Uzumaki tomando el pergamino y mirando dicho sello -el pergamino se cerraría automáticamente si quien lo toma no posee sangre o no siente el chakra Uzumaki, es una medida de seguridad automática del pergamino-

-Ya veo… es un sello complicado- comento la pelirroja.

-Si, al principio me costó mucho descifrarlo pero ya llevo un poco más de la mitad- revelo Naruto sorprendiendo a su prima.

-Es increíble pero…. ¿cómo me encontraste?- pregunto con genuino interés.

-Je eso fue fácil, por años recorrí las ruinas de Uzu encontrando muchas cosas interesantes, además de encontrar bajo la torre del Uzukage una gran bóveda con miles de pergaminos con jutsus, libros con la historia de nuestro clan y una puerta sellada con el kanji de muerte, encontré que debajo de la isla hay algo como un bunker o una aldea subterránea, es enorme, abarca toda la aldea y es grandioso, en las ruinas no encontré muchas cosas más que un templo de mascaras, lo más increíble fue lo que encontré en lo más profundo del bosque, oculta dentro de una montaña y con maleza cubriendo la entrada se encuentra otro templo pero no tan destruido como el otro, al parecer nadie lo encontró, este templo es único ya que dentro en la pared del centro hay una máscara con el rostro del Shinigami, pero es exacta al rostro del dios, debajo de la máscara hay un enorme pergamino, aun no lo eh abierto jeje, pero lo más interesante era lo que había en la pared derecha del templo, un enorme mapa con todas las aldeas shinobi y frente a él un pedestal con un esfera dorada con el símbolo del clan, al tocar la esfera me transporte por decirlo así al pasado, pude ver como nuestro clan era asesinado cuando invadieron Uzu, los niños eran cazados como simples animales, todos eran torturados y masacrados, las mujeres y niñas violadas, los pocos que quedaban trataban de resistir bajo el mando del Uzukage pero no pudieron contra los miles que los atacaban y al final cayeron- relataba Naruto a medida que apretaba los puños y Karin prestaba atención aunque esa parte la entristeció y sin saber por qué sentía como le dolía el pecho -ver todo eso y no poder hacer nada por más que trataba me partía el corazón y me desesperaba, cuando el ultimo Uzumaki murió todo desapareció mostrándome solo oscuridad hasta que frente a mí apareció el antiguo líder del clan, me dijo que si sobrevivía a la purificación de sangre todo lo que había en Uzu sería mío y que era mi decisión lo que haría con el destino de nuestro clan- relato el oji-azul recordando todo lo que había visto en esa ilusión.

-¿Purificación de sangre?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada.

-Si veras, yo no era un Uzumaki de sangre pura, pero la esfera contenía algo de chakra del Uzukage y se me impregno no sé cómo pero comenzó a actuar en mi sangre comenzando a volverme un Uzumaki de sangre pura, entré en un estado de coma por tres meses mientras mi sangre cambiaba de manera brusca y mi cerebro recibía información sobre el clan y otras cosas, estuve en el suelo de ese templo desangrándome cerebralmente y sin atención medica durante tres meses, fue solo por mi voluntad y algo de suerte el que no morí jeje- comento Naruto dejando a Karin muy sorprendida.

-Es todo… wow… p-pero aun no me explicaste como me encontraste- dijo la pelirroja.

-Jeje a eso iba, luego de que me recompuse de eso volví al templo y toque la esfera para ver si podía volver a comunicarme con el Uzukage pero en lugar de eso proyecto en el mapa unos puntos con el símbolo del remolino y entendí que me estaba mostrando la ubicación de los últimos Uzumakis con vida-

-¿Los últimos? ¿Hay más?- pregunto la pelirroja muy ilusionada.

-Sí pero pocos-

-¿Cuántos?-

-7- contesto Naruto seriamente.

-¿7? Somos muy pocos- dijo Karin de forma triste.

-Vamos no te pongas triste después de todo el clan Uzumaki renacerá de sus cenizas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la pelirroja muy interesada.

-Fácil, tengo un plan y este es solo la primera parte-

-¿Qué plan?-

-Bueno, la primera parte consiste en reunir a todos los Uzumakis, la segunda parte es reconstruir Uzu, la tercera es repoblarla con nuestra descendencia y con quienes quieran vivir allí y la cuarta es darle a conocer al mundo que el clan más poderoso y temido volvió a surgir- menciono el oji-azul con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamo la pelirroja hasta que repaso lo que dijo su pariente -espera, dijiste nuestra descendencia, acaso insinúas que tu y yo…- Karin no termino la oración dándole a entender a Naruto lo que quería decir.

-No no no no, no te hagas malas ideas- dijo Naruto moviendo frenéticamente sus manos frente a su rostro -nosotros podemos tener como pareja a quien queramos no porque seamos los últimos debemos estar forzados a estar juntos-

-Pero si es así con el paso del tiempo se perdería la pureza y a mí no me importaría si tengo que estar contigo para salvar nuestro clan además tu me compraste Naruto-kun- dijo Karin con una sonrisa coqueta y apoyándose en el pelirrojo.

-Karin-chan acaso estas coqueteando con tu primo- comento el oji-azul con una sonrisa y comenzando a acercarse a la pelirroja.

-Después de todo tenemos que renacer el clan y la sangre Uzumaki tiene que perdurar- comento Karin con una sonrisa, estaba decidida y muy segura de que era una Uzumaki desde que comparo su chakra con el de su primo y su decisión era la de renacer el clan junto a Naruto, él era poderoso por lo que podía sentir y por qué negarlo, se le caía la baba con verlo y no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así, sin más acorto la distancia y unió sus labios a los de Naruto en un beso lento y cálido, Karin rodeo el cuello del oji-azul con sus brazos mientras este la tomaba de su cintura y sus labios seguían en ese masaje cariñoso, la pelirroja no supo cuanto estuvieron así pero se separaron para recuperar el aire perdido, ambos con una sonrisa.

-Mejor descansa Karin-chan, mañana partiremos en busca de otro Uzumaki-

-Entiendo, ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto la pelirroja viendo como el rubio en una bola de humo hacia aparecer un mapa sorprendiéndola.

-Bien, en Amegakure hay uno, en Otogakure hay otro, en Kumogakure hay otro y en Konohagakure hay dos, elije tú Karin-chan, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto Naruto sacándole una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Konoha, siempre quise ir- dijo con emoción sacándole una sonrisa al oji-azul.

-Bien entonces Konoha será Karin-chan, por el momento duerme- menciono Naruto poniéndose de pie y colocando su mano en el suelo y en una explosión de humo apareció una gran y lujosa tienda digna de un feudal sorprendiendo a la pelirroja -tu duerme yo hare guardia- dijo haciendo asentir a la pelirroja quien ingreso en la tienda y se sorprendió al ver que dentro había desde sillones hasta una mesa con sillas, en el fondo había una cama para cuatro personas con sabanas de lo que parecía estar hecho de la más suave tela, sin más se dirigió a la cama para poder descansar mientras fuera de la tienda el oji-azul se encontraba recostado contra un árbol observando la tienda iluminada por la fogata y formo una suave sonrisa.

 **-¿Estás seguro de querer ir a esa maldita aldea?-**

Resonó una tenebrosa voz en la cabeza del oji-azul quien elevo su mirada al cielo observando detenidamente las estrellas y la luna menguante.

-"Si ella quiere ir no puedo negarme"- contesto simplemente el Uzumaki sintiendo como el chakra de Karin se encontraba tranquilo clara señal de que estaba dormida.

 **-Sabes que te lo encontraras ¿Qué harás en ese momento?-**

-"Quien sabe… por lo que escuche Konoha de día 'muestra' el esplendor y majestuosidad que siempre tuvo a ojos ajenos pero siempre haciendo negocios sucios en las sombras y durante la noche se convierte en un nido de asesinos, ladrones, violadores y asuntos turbios"- relato embelesado en el astro nocturno.

 **-De día ovejas negras y de noche lobos salvajes… hn tendrás que cuidar muy bien a tu tomatito para que no le hagan nada-** dijo la voz con burla haciendo referencia a Karin.

-"No le digas así"- reprocho el oji-azul con tono tranquilo -"quien trate de tocarla lo va a lamentar profundamente"- fue lo último que pensó cerrando los ojos y relajándose totalmente.

 **-¿No te estás relajando demasiado? Te recuerdo que estas a solo unos kilómetros de Kusa-**

-"Coloque varias trampas en un área de 30 metros y en este claro coloque una barrera para que nadie nos detecte y me avise si alguien lo llega a traspasar"-

 **-¿Y todo eso cuando lo hiciste?-** dijo la voz con algo de intriga.

-"Cuando estabas durmiendo a pierna suelta"- contesto simplemente Naruto escuchando un 'oh' de la voz en su cabeza.

Karin salió de la tienda cerrando bruscamente los ojos al recibir la luz del sol en sus ojos, una vez que se acostumbro a la luz del día abrió lentamente sus ojos y recorrió el claro con la mirada encontrándose con la fogata consumida y sin rastros de Naruto, estaba por usar su habilidad sensorial para encontrarlo cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios acariciaron su cuello sonrojándola enormemente.

-Buenos días Karin-hime- saludo el oji-azul sintiendo la calidez que el cuerpo de Karin emanaba.

-Buen día Naru-kun- contesto la pelirroja reclinando la cabeza contra el hombro derecho del chico.

-Prepárate, en breve partimos a Konoha- anuncio el rubio besando tiernamente la mejilla izquierda de la oji-roja causando que su sonrojo solo aumentara.

Naruto desapareció la tienda en una explosión de humo y sin más tomaron camino con destino a Konoha, avanzaron saltando de rama en rama tranquilamente y charlando entre ellos contando un poco de la vida de cada uno para conocerse mejor. Cerca de las siete de la tarde llegaron a visualizar las puertas de la aldea por lo que bajaron de las ramas para continuar a pie, el pelirrojo se coloco la capucha dejando solo visible su boca con el principio de sus marcas en las mejillas.

-Naruto-kun- llamo Karin caminando al lado izquierdo de su…. ¿primo? ¿Novio? No estaba segura.

-¿Hm?- fue el sonido que emitió el oji-azul.

-¿Por qué la capucha?- cuestiono intrigada ya que también había ocultado su identidad en Kusa.

-Mayormente es para que mis enemigos no me reconozca-

-Ya veo… ¿mayormente?- esa palabra le había extrañado.

 **-Jajaja metiste la pata tarado-** resonó la burla en la cabeza del de pupilas rasgadas quien suspiro.

-… Digamos que en esta aldea puede que no sea bien recibido si me reconocen-

-¿Hiciste algo malo aquí?-

Naruto observo a los guardias en la entrada, dos simples chunnin con un rostro de completo aburrimiento -… Solo nacer- revelo sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la de gafas quien por unos segundos quedo estática en su lugar observando la espalda del encapuchado, saliendo de su ensimismamiento apuro el paso hasta alcanzar al pelirrojo.

-Deténganse- los detuvo uno de los chunnin de cabello negro y largo, barba y unas gafas de sol -motivo de su visita-

-Negocios- dijo el encapuchado llamando la atención de los chunnin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?-

-Indefinidamente- eso extraño a los chunnin pero bueno, negocios eran negocios y uno nunca sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría.

-De acuerdo… ¿nombres?-

-… Fukami Tadashi y Fukami Karin-

-Bien pueden pasar- dijo el otro chunnin de ojos negros, corto cabello castaño y algo regordete luego de haber anotado los nombres en un anotador.

Naruto tomo la mano de la pelirroja y se adentro a la aldea, el chunnin regordete hizo un ademan a lo cual un ANBU comenzó a seguir a la pareja mientras él y su compañero no despegaban los ojos del trasero de la oji-roja.

-Naruto-kun…- susurro Karin mirando de reojo al encapuchado.

-Si lo sé no te preocupes por él- dijo tranquilamente al saber que los seguían, observaba los alrededores viendo a la gente ir y venir mientras poco a poco el sol se escondía dejando vislumbrar los pocos rayos de sol que brindaba dejando que las estrellas de a poco comiencen a adornar el cielo y la gente que transitaba por la calle principal eran cada vez menos lo que extraño a Karin -la calle principal es el único lugar 'seguro' de la aldea durante el día, de noche solo transitan pocas personas- comento Naruto viendo detenidamente cada pasillo entre los negocios y casas.

-¿Cómo que el único lugar 'seguro'?- pregunto Karin ajustándose sus gafas.

-Konoha es la aldea mas turbia y peligrosa de todas, nadie lo sabe debido a que los rumores e historias solo se conocen en el bajo mundo… la calle principal es 'segura' para mantener las apariencias, el resto de la aldea de día es algo peligrosa pero de noche es mejor que estés encerrado en casa y a menos que seas un ninja ten algo a mano para defenderte- revelo el de capucha sorprendiendo enormemente a la pelirroja quien aprisiono fuertemente el brazo izquierdo del oji-azul para sentirse segura al haber escuchado un grito de dolor.

Ambos Uzumakis siguieron caminando unos minutos más por la calle principal hasta que Naruto dijo que tenían que tomar otro camino para llegar a uno de los hoteles que no eran peligrosos debido a la seguridad que lo custodiaba, al entrar por otro camino Karin empezó a sentir miedo al ver en uno de los pasillos a dos hombres apuñalando una y otra y otra y otra vez a un pobre hombre que al parecer se negó a dar las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo, en una esquina una mujer botaba placenteramente sobre un hombre, por la ventana de una de las casas salía despedido un hombre quien caía en la calle inconsciente y sangrante, a través de la ventana podía verse un shinobi sujetando fuertemente del cabello a una joven mujer a la cual le rompía la ropa a tirones, por la calle corría una mujer con lagrimas en los ojos y completamente desnuda siendo perseguida por cinco hombres, varios lugares se encontraban incendiados, en el centro de la calle una gran ronda de personas alentaban a dos hombres quienes peleaban como si fuesen perros salvajes. Ante el panorama Karin se aferro fuertemente a Naruto debido al miedo que sentía, debido a su habilidad de sensor podía sentir que en casi toda la aldea el panorama era igual o peor, observo a Naruto notándolo tranquilo pero atento a todo su alrededor y eso no la dejaba muy tranquila, pasaron frente a un callejón completamente oscuro del cual salieron siete sujetos y comenzaron a seguirlos con sonrisas perversas.

Uno de los sujetos acelero el paso llegando hasta la pareja y tomo de uno de los brazos a la pelirroja jalándola hacia él -¡Suéltame infeliz!- exclamo Karin forcejeando contra el sujeto pero simplemente no podía zafarse después de todo contra un jounin no podría librarse fácilmente y menos contra siete.

-Vamos muñeca deja a ese tarado y ven con nosotros que vas a disfrutar como nunca- dijo el jounin que sujetaba a la pelirroja.

-¡No, suéltame!- sin más la oji-roja dejo ir el puntapié con destino a la entrepierna del jounin quien la soltó para poder sujetar sus partes agredidas cayendo de rodillas al suelo con una expresión de dolor.

-Maldita perra- mascullo uno de los sujetos apuñando fuertemente las manos y acercándose rápidamente a la pelirroja dejo ir un puñetazo hacia su rostro, ante la acción la Uzumaki cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando el golpe… que nunca llego, extrañada abrió lentamente un ojo encontrándose con el puño a escasos centímetros de su nariz y al observar mejor frente a ella pudo ver a Naruto sosteniendo firmemente el antebrazo del shinobi.

-Tóquenla… y los mato a todos- amenazo el oji-azul fríamente.

-Déjame ir- menciono el shinobi haciendo fuerza para liberar su antebrazo solo logrando que el agarre sea más fuerte -"Maldición el bastardo es fuerte"- pensó el shinobi comenzando a forcejear al sentir como prácticamente su antebrazo parecía ser exprimido.

-Tres jounins, uno castrado… cuatro chunnins y uno con el brazo roto- dijo Naruto observando a los shinobis y antes de que alguno diga algo golpeo con la palma de su mano libre el codo del chunnin.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- grito el chunnin al sentir como su brazo se rompía y antes de siquiera poder hacer otra cosa termino impactando duramente contra el suelo completamente inconsciente.

-Ahora quedan seis… pueden agarrar a su amigo e irse sin problemas… pero como son tan idiotas terminaran en terapia intensiva- advirtió el de capucha estirando un brazo hacia Karin moviéndola a un lado dejando pasar al jounin que ella había pateado y quien intento apuñalarla con un kunai, elevando la pierna izquierda conecto la rodilla con el estomago del chunnin sacándole el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones y dando un giro sobre su propio eje le dio un codazo en la nuca enviándolo de bruces al suelo directamente al mundo de Morfeo -él salió ileso, ustedes no tendrán tanta suerte-

Los cinco shinobis restantes prácticamente se arrojaron hacia el de capucha carmín con intenciones asesinas, Naruto salto hacia ellos para mantener alejada y segura a Karin, movió a un lado la cabeza esquivando un shuriken para levantar el brazo derecho protegiendo su cabeza de un puñetazo, dando un giro y levantando la pierna golpeo con el talón la cabeza del shinobi que intento golpearlo enviándolo increíblemente a volar contra un poste con el cual golpeo la cabeza terminando desmayado en el suelo con la cabeza sangrante tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho, esquivo un puñetazo agachándose para dar un poderoso golpe en el estomago del shinobi quien se doblo sobre si mismo solo para recibir en pleno rostro un rodillazo que le rompió la nariz y algunos dientes terminando en el suelo sujetándose el rostro, dando un rodillazo bloqueo una patada y subiendo el brazo bloqueo un puñetazo a lo cual respondió con un puñetazo atontando al chunnin solo para patear fuertemente sus pies desprendiéndolo del suelo causando que por ese combo el shinobi gire sobre el aire y aprovechado esto Naruto levanto la pierna dejando ir la patada contra el cuello del ninja dejándose escuchar el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, dando media vuelta golpeo a uno de los shinobis con una patada en el pecho enviándolo a volar contra una pared y al buscar al último de los ninjas fue recibido por una bala de tierra en su pecho enviándola duramente contra el suelo.

-¡Naruto!- grito Karin al ver al oji-azul en el suelo sin moverse.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto el único shinobi en pie el cual era un jounin y anteriormente había sido un ANBU por varios años y podía decirse que en misiones de reconocimientos era el mejor al recordar detalladamente muchas cosas por lo que el nombre que grito la pelirroja se le hacía conocido pero no podía recordar de donde… frunció el ceño en una actitud pensativa hasta que abrió enorme los ojos al reconocer el nombre -el maldito demonio…- susurro con sorpresa para luego formar una sonrisa -quien diría que después de tantos años el maldito demonio volvería a la aldea solo para que yo mismo lo mate jajajaaAAAAHHHHH- termino gritando al sentir como aplastaban su tobillo doblándose su pie en un ángulo imposible solo para recibir un codazo en la sien enviándolo al suelo en donde Naruto le piso fuertemente la cabeza una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y hubiese seguido de no ser por unos brazos que lo rodearon desde la espalda.

-Por favor Naruto-kun detente ya ganaste- murmuro Karin con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la espalda del pelirrojo.

Naruto observo a los sangrantes e inconscientes shinobis, mirando a su alrededor noto que a nadie le importo su pequeña pelea al estar totalmente absortos en sus propios asuntos lo que era común en esas noches de descontrol y salvajismo -Vámonos Karin-chan estamos cerca del hotel- dijo el Uzumaki sujetando una de las manos de la pelirroja y comenzando a caminar analizando cuidadosamente la zona por donde pasaban.

Efectivamente el hotel no estaba tan lejos tal como dijo Naruto, la pelirroja al ver el edificio se sorprendió al ver que en un radio de cincuenta metros no se veía ninguna personas con intensiones delictivas y como lo habrían con esos veintes enorme hombres de increíble físico y mal encarados todos enfundados en trajes negros de guardaespaldas, para no tener problemas Naruto se quito la capucha y al querer ingresar en el edificio uno de los enormes sujetos los detuvo cuestionando sus intenciones, al oír la palabra hospedaje simplemente se hizo a un lado dejándoles el camino libre, al entrar Karin vio un lujoso recibidor digno de un hotel de cinco estrellas y también pudo contar unos diez sujetos tan enormes como los de afuera del hotel. Una joven y amable mujer les dio la llave de la habitación, mujer a la cual Karin quería arrancarle los ojos al sonreírle al pelirrojo y apoyándose sobre el mostrador exageradamente para mostrar sus encantos enardeciendo aun mas a la pelirroja; al recorrer piso por piso pudieron ver que en cada uno había al menos diez de esos enormes sujetos custodiando los lugares para hacer más seguro el hotel.

Naruto se había deshecho de la capa y la túnica quedándose con una simple camiseta de mangas cortas color gris mientras observaba por la ventana a través de una de las cortinas el horrible paisaje de la aldea, escucho el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y al voltear se encontró con Karin saliendo del baño vistiendo un camisón color violeta de tirantes muy delgados dejando sus largas y torneadas piernas a la vista mientras con una toalla se secaba el cabello, miro de arriba abajo a la pelirroja embelesado con la figura de la pelirroja -¿Te gusta lo que ves primito?- pregunto Karin con voz coqueta caminando sensualmente hacia el embobado pelirrojo.

-… ¿Ah?- atino a decir el oji-azul.

-Pregunte… si… te gusta lo que ves- repitió con sensualidad acariciando la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo con un dedo.

-No… me encanta- dijo el Uzumaki atrapando los labios de la pelirroja en un beso apasionado, la rodeo por la cintura a la vez que la oji-roja rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y ambos caminaban torpemente hacia la amplia cama matrimonial en la cual el colchón tembló al caer la joven pareja de golpe en él, Naruto beso tiernamente la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja bajando hacia el cuello de la pelirroja quien comenzó a gemir suavemente al sentir los besos del pelirrojo quien quiso besar nuevamente los labios de la Uzumaki cuando de la nada se escucho el sonido de un relámpago causando que la oji-roja suba instintivamente sus manos para cubrir sus oídos golpeando accidentalmente al oji-azul.

-Ay no… perdón perdón perdón Naruto-kun- se disculpaba la oji-roja sin saber qué hacer.

-No te preocupes Karin-chan- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de calmarla mientras se sujetaba la mandíbula -rayos tienes un fuerte gancho jajaja- comenzó a reír contagiando a la pelirroja -¿le temes a los relámpagos?- pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-En realidad… las tormentas me asustan- confesó la oji-roja escuchando otro relámpago y abrazando rápidamente al pelirrojo depositando la cabeza en su pecho mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba protectoramente y acariciaba suavemente su brazo para brindarle confort.

-No temas Karin-chan estoy contigo- susurro el oji-rojo depositando un beso en la cabeza de la joven Uzumaki.

-Lo sé- contesto con algo de timidez escuchando el sonido de la lluvia cayendo de a poco más fuerte.

-… Mañana buscaremos a los dos Uzumakis que hay aquí y nos iremos-

-Está bien-

Naruto observo el techo de la habitación por varios minutos hasta que el resplandor de un relámpago lo devolvió a la realidad, separo la vista de la ventana y la guio hasta la dormida pelirroja en su pecho… en verdad era muy hermosa y mentiría si diría que no le gustaba, lo que no le gusto fue que el líder de su aldea la hubiese vendido como una simple esclava y eso le enojaba bastante, solo esperaba que el sujeto disfrute del pago que le dio.

En la oficina del Kage de la aldea de la Hierba el líder contaba los diamantes que obtuvo al vender a Karin, era una lástima no tenerla entre sus ninjas al ser una sensor significaba una gran ventaja pero bueno… los diamantes eran mejor, devolvió su atención a los diamantes sobre su escritorio y formo una sonrisa codiciosa la cual se desvaneció al ver como los diamantes comenzaban a brillar extrañándolo enormemente. La gente que caminaba cerca del edificio del Kage elevaron la vista asustados al escuchar una explosión al último piso del edificio viendo como el fuego lo consumía y el humo se elevaba al cielo, aterrados los shinobis escalaron rápidamente las paredes del edificio y sin preocuparse por el fuego o por llegar a salir heridos se adentraron en la oficina descubriendo los muebles consumiéndose por el fuego y al ver hacia el escritorio de su líder lo encontraron adornando el destruido escritorio, el techo, las paredes y la silla, al parecer estaba tan cerca de la explosión que fue despedazado tal como sus restos lo demostraban.

En un hotel de la aldea de Konoha Naruto sonreía con algo de felicidad, esperaba que su pequeño regalo le hubiese gustado al Kage de Kusa, cerró los ojos para poder descansar un poco y pensar en donde podía comenzar a buscar a los otros Uzumakis.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Alliance

**CCsakuraforever:** me alegra que te haya gustado y la búsqueda de Naruto se irá viendo poco a poco en el fic.

 **SrChangeling1:** bueno si ese es el caso espero satisfacer tus expectativas y si mi amigo acertaste en todo, espero que el cap te guste, un saludo.

 **DemonSoul13:** aquí está la actualización y gracias por tu review, saludos.

 **OTAKUFire:** jajaja si, sea donde sea Karin siempre es la misma pero sacándole la actitud de fangirl hacia Sasuke es una Buena pareja para Naruto, espero que el cap te guste, un saludo.

 **2510mari:** jeje creo que me retrase un poco con la actualización pero bueno aquí está la conti, espero que te guste.

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, es exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Alliance**

Karin despertó lentamente notando que Naruto no se encontraba durmiendo con ella por lo que estaba por levantarse cuando él apareció con una bandeja en mano trayéndole el desayuno -¿Dormiste bien Karin-chan?- pregunto el oji-azul besando la frente de la pelirroja y depositando la bandeja sobre las piernas de ella.

-Yo… si- contesto la oji-roja tímidamente y con un notorio sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a esas atenciones pero le encantaban.

-Come y luego cámbiate, iremos a recorrer la aldea- comento el pelirrojo caminando hacia la ventana y observando la tranquilidad que presentaba la mañana en la aldea.

Karin comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras observaba al oji-azul notando que llevaba ropas de civil -¿Por qué vistes así?-

-Los shinobis de aquí no deben saber que somos ninjas-

-¿Pero y los de la entrada?-

-Utilice un Genjutsu en ellos para que nos vean como civiles- contesto sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, se encamino hacia ella y acaricio su mejilla sonrojándola -vístete y vallamos a buscar a esos Uzumakis-

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa y dejando la bandeja a un lado se encamino al baño, luego de unos minutos la Uzumaki salió del baño vistiendo simples ropas de civil que Naruto había dejado para ella, sin decir nada ambos dejaron la habitación para poder salir del edificio comenzando a recorrer las calles de la aldea.

-No te separes Karin-chan, por más que sea de día la aldea es igual de peligrosa- comento el oji-azul tomando la mano de la pelirroja y viendo analíticamente cada esquina por donde pasaban -dime ¿puedes sentir algún chakra parecido al nuestro?-

-La aldea es muy grande, no creo que pueda abarcar tanto territorio para buscarlos más aun si llegan a estar en los límites de la aldea- señalo la oji-roja un poco avergonzada.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso solo concéntrate, yo te ayudare- dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa haciendo asentir a Karin.

La pelirroja cerró un momento los ojos concentrándose mientras su boca se abría un poco en señal de sorpresa, abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos -Hay dos Uzumakis en la aldea, uno está en la parte Sureste y el otro es raro pero esta fuera de los muros de la aldea en la parte Noroeste- informo mirando al oji-azul -¿Qué hiciste Naruto-kun? No solo pude abarcar toda la aldea sino hasta sus alrededores- señalo con mucha sorpresa.

-Solo digamos que fui una especie de catalizador para incrementar tu habilidad-

-Nunca había sentido algo así… fue increíble-

-Karin tus habilidades naturales pueden incrementarse no por nada eres una Uzumaki, con mi ayuda llevaras tus habilidades sensoriales a otro nivel-

-Eso sería sorprendente- señalo la pelirroja muy entusiasmada sacándole una sonrisa a Naruto.

-"Toda la parte Sureste de la aldea es la zona roja, no me gusta nada eso, en cambio en la parte Noroeste no hay nada si hablamos fuera de los muros ¿Qué haría uno de ellos allí? Si ya está fuera de la aldea podría escapar pero no lo hace"- pensó el pelirrojo -Karin hay algo que no me gusta para nada con respecto a sus posiciones-

-Con el Uzumaki que esta fuera de la aldea detecte otras presencias junto a esa persona-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Qué piensas?-

-Muchas cosas… ambos Uzumakis están en partes opuestas de la aldea, uno dentro y otro fuera quien está reunido con varias personas, pueden haber muchas posibilidades… rescate, búsqueda de información, robo, un ataque para derrocar al actual Hokage, se me ocurren muchas cosas pero primero tenemos que verificar que es lo planean en realidad- informo Naruto viendo un grupo de borrachos caminando en dirección hacia ellos.

-Entiendo pero ¿a cuál locación vamos primero?- pregunto la Uzumaki viendo al mismo grupo de borrachos notando las miradas que le lanzaban y aferrándose fuertemente al brazo derecho de su 'primo'.

-La parte Sureste es la zona roja de la aldea, podríamos tener muchos problemas con solo pasar caminando por allí- señalo pensativo mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazadora a los borrachos con un poco de instinto asesino quienes siguieron su camino un poco más rápido -en cambio si vamos a la parte Noroeste no tendremos tantos problemas si hablamos fuera de la aldea pero cabe la posibilidad de que caigamos en una trampa-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo mejor es ir a la parte Noroeste, no corremos tanto riesgo y si algo llega a pasar te daré tiempo de huir- se decidió el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-Espero que nada malo suceda- comento la oji-roja mirando hacia el suelo con preocupación.

Naruto la observo y apretó la mano de la pelirroja transmitiéndolo seguridad, no iba a permitir que ella saliera lastimada, no soportaría ver a otro Uzumaki sufriendo -Vamos Karin-chan apresuremos el paso, la seguridad en los muros es nula con excepción de las entradas para simplemente aparentar, nadie es tan idiota de entrar por otro lado que no sean las entradas porque simplemente puede morir- revelo recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja mientras ambos caminaban hacia donde ella señalaba.

Luego de recorrer varias calles pudieron llegar al muro de la aldea el cual simplemente escalaron rápidamente asegurándose de que nadie los estuviese viendo, al llegar a la cima del muro simplemente saltaron hacia el bosque que rodea la aldea, una vez en tierra la pelirroja señalo hacia la derecha donde se encontraba el Uzumaki. Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que Karin se detuvo -Treinta metros más adelante se encuentra una especie de edificación-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque puedo identificarlos, cuatro de ellos están rodeando el edificio por fuera, uno está sobre el techo y los demás se encuentran reunidos en el centro del lugar-

-Ya veo… dime cuantos son ninjas, cuantos son hombres y cuantos hay en total-

Karin se concentro unos simples segundos y contesto -Cinco son hombres, nueve son mujeres, una de ellas es Uzumaki, los catorce son ninjas-

-Eso quiere decir que los hombres están montando guardia protegiendo a las mujeres… bueno avancemos con cautela, suprime tu chakra todo lo que puedas, diremos que simplemente nos perdimos- dijo el pelirrojo suprimiendo su chakra y caminando hacia un posible ataque.

Karin se afirmo del brazo del oji-azul con miedo, esperaba que nada les pase, al llegar a unos simples metros pudo observar a través de los arboles un claro con una edificación parecida a una mansión solo que algo vieja y un poco descuidada, la pelirroja se sintió rara al ver esa mansión, un sentimiento que no supo identificar la invadió pero se puso alerta al ver a los cuatro hombres que merodeaban la mansión posicionarse uno al lado del otro mirándolos con desconfianza y preparados para cualquier cosa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen por aquí?- pregunto uno de ellos elevando la voz, era un hombre mayor de largo cabello rubio, alto y con una gabardina negra; por la entrada se asomaron todas las mujeres para ver quienes irrumpían en los territorios de su escondite.

-Disculpe buen hombre no queremos problemas simplemente mi novia y yo decidimos dar un paseo por el bosque y simplemente nos perdimos- contesto Naruto rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda demostrando un poco de vergüenza.

Ambos Uzumakis vieron como el hombre que estaba en el techo de la mansión dio un salto aterrizando frente al grupo de hombres y mirándolos con su único ojo visible de manera seria -Mientes chico, puede que en ti no sienta firma de chakra pero puedo asegurar que tu novia es una kunoichi, en ella percibo chakra de forma leve además de que mira a los alrededores y se encuentra tensa-

-Lo siento- murmuro Karin.

-No te preocupes, quédate detrás de mí- ordeno Naruto dando un paso al frente y poniéndose serio mirando al hombre frente al grupo -"Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia, sin duda podría darme pelea junto a esos cuatro pero no puedo arriesgarme a que tomen a Karin como rehén en algún descuido mío"-

-Contesta chico ¿Quiénes son y de donde vienen? Nunca los había visto en Konoha sería imposible olvidarme de alguien con su cabello- señalo el de cabello plateado.

-Lo repito, no queremos problemas, ayer llegamos a la aldea…-

-No desvíes el tema- señalo Kakashi con voz amenazante haciendo suspirar al pelirrojo.

-Bien… ella es Uzumaki Karin proveniente de Kusagakure…- el oji-azul sujeto uno de los hombros de la pelirroja sorprendiendo tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres -… y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto proveniente de Uzushiogakure- dijo el rubio observando el estado en shock del Hatake.

-¿Uzumakis?- pregunto una de las mujeres saliendo de la mansión y caminando hacia los pelirrojos.

-¡Mikoto-sama puede ser una trampa!- exclamo uno de los hombres de cabello negro con un raro corte, espesas cejas y un traje verde pegado al cuerpo, demasiado pegado en opinión de los pelirrojos.

La mujer de nombre Mikoto era una pelinegra con un chaleco negro con el símbolo de un abanico en su espalda, pantalones ANBU negros y sandalias shinobi negras, no llegaba al metro setenta pero aun así era muy hermosa, se acerco a los pelirrojos y los analizo detenidamente unos minutos ante la expectante mirada de todos hasta que formo una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta mirando a su grupo -Ella se parece a Kushina, están diciendo la verdad-

-¿Solo observándonos cree que decimos la verdad?- pregunto Karin un poco cohibida llamando la atención de la pelinegra quien se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos.

-Mi niña créeme que me daría cuenta si estuvieran mintiendo, eres parecida a una amiga mía además creo que tu novio me hubiera atacado con solo acercarme- respondió sonriendo y causando que la Uzumaki se sonrojara.

-Tiene razón señorita- hablo el oji-azul -dijo que Karin-chan es parecida a una de sus amigas, supongo que esa amiga es una Uzumaki la cual no se encuentra con ustedes-

Mikoto formo una sonrisa triste -Tienes razón, no pudimos traerla con nosotros por eso estamos planeando como rescatarla-

-"Entonces ella es quien está en la parte Sureste de la aldea"- pensó Naruto.

-Mikoto-sama no debería decir información así como así- señalo el Hatake con algo de regaño en su voz.

-Kakashi cálmate no creo que ellos estén aquí para hacernos daño-

Naruto camino hasta estar frente a Kakashi -La señorita Mikoto tiene razón, no estamos aquí para hacerles daño, vinimos por una razón diferente y si están dispuestos a darnos información nosotros le daremos información- propuso el pelirrojo de forma calmada observando como todas las mujeres salían de la mansión observándolo con detenimiento -"Ninguna es pelirroja pero no importa con tal de que sea Uzumaki"-

-De acuerdo- asintió el Hatake -entremos a la mansión y charlemos con calma- sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión siendo imitado por todos mientras Naruto se detenía frente a las pocas escaleras y alzaba la vista llamando la atención de Karin y Mikoto quienes venían detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- pregunto la pelirroja observando al oji-azul detenidamente.

-… Mira Karin-chan ese es el símbolo de nuestro clan- el Uzumaki señalo un símbolo en forma de remolino sobre el umbral de la entrada.

La pelirroja formo una gran sonrisa -Me gusta-

-Ya tendrán más tiempo de admirarlo por ahora entremos que estoy ansiosa por escuchar su historia- comento Mikoto empujándolos levemente hacia dentro de la mansión.

Naruto observo a todos sentados en el suelo formando un círculo, se sentó al lado de Kakashi mientras a su derecha se sentaban Karin y Mikoto respectivamente -Muy bien Naruto-san queremos oír su historia- dijo un pelinegro con una coleta, varias cicatrices en su rostro y mirada aburrida.

-De acuerdo- el pelirrojo suspiro y observo a todos en el lugar, sabía que tenía que ganarse la confianza de todos por lo que decidió empezar desde el principio, ocultando varias cosas -… siendo un simple niño deserte de mi aldea al ser muy peligrosa para mí debido a que era huérfano y vivía en las calles por lo que comencé a vagar por los territorios de la Tierra del Fuego sin encontrar un lugar adecuado al cual podía llamar hogar o en el cual establecerme, habré estado yendo y viniendo por un año hasta que llegue a un poblado llamado Nami el cual recorrí de punta a punta, estuve en ese lugar por tres meses cuando un día en la pequeña biblioteca del lugar encontré un libro el cual contenía información sobre Uzu y como llegar hasta allí, desde siempre supe sobre mi linaje… tarde un par de meses pero al llegar a la isla sentí que mi corazón palpitaba incontrolablemente, mi sangre ardía y mi emoción era enorme… recorrí Uzu, leí libros y pergaminos, absorbí todo el conocimiento sobre mi clan durante años hasta que en uno de mis muchos recorridos en la aldea encontré un enorme mapa con todas las aldeas shinobi y frente a él un pedestal con un esfera dorada con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki la cual proyecto en el mapa unos puntos con el símbolo del remolino y entendí que me estaba mostrando la ubicación de los últimos Uzumakis con vida- relato el rubio recibiendo las miradas de las mujeres las cuales tenían una mezcla de tristeza y admiración.

-Eso no es todo verdad- afirmo un chico parecido al hombre de coleta solo que sin cicatrices.

-Cierto- asintió el oji-azul -luego de ver Uzu, descubrir sobre mis orígenes y al encontrar ese pedestal tuve la resolución de buscar y reunir a los últimos Uzumakis, llevarlos a Uzushiogakure si ellos estaban de acuerdo y encargarme de resurgir el clan Uzumaki cueste lo que cueste para que vuelva a mostrar su esplendor y grandeza de antaño- termino de relatar mientras varias de las mujeres presentes se sonrojaban al escuchar lo de resurgir su clan.

-Entonces viniste a Konoha buscando a Kushina- se escucho una voz en la habitación que llamo la atención de todo mundo.

Naruto se levanto y observo hacia su derecha en un rincón oscuro -Así es señor- afirmo mientras de las sombras se hacía visible un hombre bastante alto de largo cabello blanco -y no solo eh venido por la señorita Kushina, también vine por la Uzumaki que está aquí entre ustedes- señalo mirando a todos los presentes calmadamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que entre nosotros hay un Uzumaki y como sabes que es mujer?- pregunto el hombre de coleta y cicatrices en el rostro bastante interesado, algo raro en él.

-Karin-chan es una sensor además para mí sería fácil ya que de entre todos ustedes hay alguien que tiene unas reservas de chakras increíbles, característica de mi clan además del cabello rojo- señalo el oji-azul.

-Entonces ¿solo quieres ver si los Uzumakis quieren ir contigo a Uzu para renacer tu clan? ¿Ese es tu único motivo para estar aquí?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Así es, no pretendo nada más solo quiero reunir a mi familia- contesto el oji-azul notando la mirada de contrariedad tanto en el Hatake como en el hombre de largo cabello blanco lo cual le causo intriga.

-Bueno si esa es tu historia nosotros te contaremos la nuestra- tomo la palabra Mikoto a lo cual el pelirrojo asintió y se sentó notando las miradas que se enviaban Kakashi y el hombre recién llegado -primero les presentare a todos… ellos son Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Inoichi y su hija Ino, Nara Shikaku, su esposa Yoshino y su hijo Shikamaru, Inuzuka Tsume y su hija Hana, Tenten, Rock Lee, Naruko, Uzuki Yugao, la pequeña es Hyuuga Hanabi, yo soy Uchiha Mikoto y el viejo pervertido es Jiraiya- presento la pelinegra recibiendo una queja del recién llegado conocido como Jiraiya.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo Karin con una pequeña reverencia.

-Señorita Mikoto déjeme decirle que se le escapo un detalle- señalo el pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto-san?- pregunto la pelinegra con un leve sonroso, le encantaba que el pelirrojo le diga señorita, se sentía halagada.

-Ella es Uzumaki Naruko- dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a una rubia con dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, varios mechones cayendo por su frente, grandes ojos azules, vistiendo una falda negra que llegaba a medio muslo con un corte en su lado izquierdo permitiendo mayor movilidad, largas medias negras enfundando sus torneadas piernas, una chaqueta azul profundo realzaba sus ojos y las clásicas sandalias shinobi color azul.

-Así que te diste cuenta chico- señalo el identificado Jiraiya.

-Seria un tonto si no sintiera las enormes reservas de chakra que tiene Gama-Sennin- dijo el Uzumaki observando al albo.

-Veo que mi reputación me precede jeje- Jiraiya desde que llego al lugar hasta ese momento mostraba seriedad y se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

-Eso y el que su nombre y fotografía este en esto- Naruto saco de quien sabe donde un libro de portada naranja el cual muchos reconocieron y rápidamente tacharon al pelirrojo de pervertido mientras en Kakashi florecía un sentimiento de hermandad y Jiraiya simplemente se arrojo hacia el pelirrojo y lo abrazo con una felicidad inmensa.

-¡Oh muchacho! De ahora en mas serás mi mayor discípulo, te instruiré en todo conocimiento y arte que sepa, créeme que serás reconocido en todas las aldeas shinobis- exclamo Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa y desbordando felicidad.

-Gracias pero no- ante esa respuesta cortante Jiraiya se separo un poco del pelirrojo observándolo detenidamente.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto desilusionado.

-Porque usted me corromperá- respondió mientras todos lo quedaban viendo como diciendo 'si claro' -esta porquería de libro corrompió a un amigo y por esa razón lo eh estado buscando Jiraiya-san-

-¿Eh?- exclamaron todos extrañados, lo siguiente que vieron fue como el pelirrojo le daba un poderoso coscorrón al albo enviándolo directamente al mundo de los sueños.

-Este estúpido libro corrompe mentes inocentes tarado, deja de escribir estas estupideces- menciono el serio pelirrojo rompiendo el libro causando que tanto Kakashi como Jiraiya quien justo había despertado se sujeten el pecho a la altura del corazón y terminen desmayados, las mujeres observaron al pelirrojo bajo una nueva luz y una pelinegra se arrojo a abrazar al pelirrojo.

-¡No eres un pervertido después de todo Naruto-kun, no sabes lo feliz que eso me pone!- exclamo Mikoto abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo sorprendiendo a todos y causando celos en la pelirroja.

-Ehhhh ¿de nada?- murmuro el desconcertado oji-azul por la reacción de la pelinegra, no creía que en tan poco tiempo ya le haya agarrado tanto cariño.

-Bueno jeje dejando eso de lado- dijo Mikoto separándose del pelirrojo completamente roja al haber sido tan impulsiva, se sentó correctamente y se aclaro la garganta -verán desde que el Sandaime Hokage murió de una manera extraña y un hombre llamado Shimura Danzo tomo el mando de la aldea convirtiéndose en el Godaime Hokage la aldea a ido de mal en peor con el pasar del tiempo, lo único que a ese hombre le interesa es el poder y no le importa con quien tiene que realizar alianzas, a quien matar, si es poder hará cualquier cosa, hace unos dos años que estamos aquí, al principio solo éramos Kakashi, la familia de Shikaku, Inoichi y su hija, Jiraiya y yo… vinimos aquí porque Jiraiya descubrió que me querían usar como una incubadora viviente y lo mismo le sucederían a las mujeres de los clanes o bien experimentarían con ellas y algún otro miembro; Jiraiya siempre volvía a la aldea para recolectar información y con Kakashi siempre rescataban a quienes podían, por el momento somos nosotros- relato la pelinegra abrazando a la pequeña Hyuuga quien recordó como querían usarla a ella -Tsume y Hana iban a ser vendidas al Daimyo del País del Rayo, Ino, Yoshino y Tenten iban a ser simples prostitutas, Yugao por ser ANBU iba a ser una de las muchas esclavas sexuales de los ANBU's personales del maldito de Danzo, Naruko, Hanabi y yo íbamos a ser simples incubadoras- continuo relatando la pelinegra recordando como muchas a quienes conocía no corrieron con la misma suerte que ella, una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver la mirada decaída de las mujeres y las de impotencia de los hombres por lo que se levanto atrayendo la mirada de todos -Mañana en la noche rescataremos a sus familiares más cercanos y amigos, yo mismo seré quien rescate a los que más pueda y les daré el tiempo necesario para que ustedes puedan huir lo más lejos que puedan y ponerse a salvo- dijo el pelirrojo con tal seguridad que las mujeres lo admiraban como una especie de libertador o salvador, no sabían bien por qué él quería arriesgarse de esa forma.

-Yo ya… no tengo familia- fue el débil comentario que se escucho y Naruto dirigió su mirada a la castaña en los brazos de Mikoto.

La pelinegra al ver la mirada del pelirrojo decidió hablar -Su madre murió en el parto, su padre fue quien la vendió como incubadora, su hermana fue vendida a algún malviviente y su primo murió tratando de que ella pueda escapar con nosotros-

Naruto se arrodillo frente a la castaña y le acaricio suavemente el cabello -No te preocupes pequeña ya no sufrirás mas, de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré y me asegurare de que seas feliz solo si estás de acuerdo en comenzar una nueva vida e ir conmigo- la Hyuuga se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras que le brindaron seguridad y confort por lo que sonrió con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Naruto no te ofendas pero por más que seas un Uzumaki no creo que puedas ayudarnos si planeamos una especie de golpe- señalo Inoichi.

-Ah sí olvide que estaba suprimiendo mi chakra jeje- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca nerviosamente dejando fluir su chakra libremente por su cuerpo causando que casi todos jadearan del asombro.

-"Su chakra está al nivel de un Kage"- fue el pensamiento de los que podían sentir el chakra del pelirrojo.

-Emmm Naruto-san- exclamo el chico del traje verde levantando la mano.

-Dime emm Lee-

-¿Cuántos años tiene? No parece ser alguien mayor-

-Oh pues tengo 16 años- respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo levemente dejando a casi todos blancos de la sorpresa, para sus dieciséis años era alguien bastante alto, era muy maduro, presentaba experiencia y su chakra estaba fuera de rango para alguien de su edad -oigan ¿Por qué esas caras?- pregunto extrañado.

-Es por tu chakra Naruto-san, eres muy joven y estas a la par de un Kage- señalo la de cabello morado de nombre Yugao.

-Ahhh entiendo- asintió el oji-azul -"Y eso que tengo un sello supresor de chakra"- pensó con una pequeña gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

-Naruto dinos que clase de procedimiento crees que sea el adecuado- dijo Shikamaru.

-Esperen un segundo- hablo Jiraiya -¿Están todos seguros de que este chico nos ayude en todo esto? Apenas lo conocemos y ya depositan su confianza en él-

-Jiraiya su ayuda podría venirnos de maravilla con el nivel que parece tener y además considerando el tiempo que ah pasado aquí creo que varios de nosotros estaríamos muertos si fuese un enemigo- comento Mikoto sonriendo amorosamente.

-Mikoto-sama tiene razón- apoyo Kakashi.

-Deja que nos ayude Ero-Sennin- hablo Naruko viendo hacia Jiraiya -no siento ninguna intención negativa en él- eso le basto al albo para dejar que el pelirrojo los ayude, si la rubia decidía que no sentía ninguna amenaza proveniente de él era suficiente para dejar que los ayude, desde siempre la rubia había tenido esa rara habilidad de percibir las buenas y malas intenciones de cualquier persona.

-"Puede sentir las intenciones de las personas, es una rara habilidad pero muy útil"- pensó Naruto -Miren lo que yo quiero es rescatar a la señorita Kushina, se que se encuentra en la parte Sureste de la aldea, en la zona roja, por lo que Lee, Shikaku, Inoichi y Shikamaru traten de pelear con tantos como puedan para ir despejando un camino seguro- señalo recibiendo un asentimiento de los hombres -señorita Yugao podría encargarse de proteger a Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, Yoshino, Karin y Naruko mientras las lleva a una zona alejada y segura-

-Disculpa Naruto pero soy una kunoichi y no creo que…- comenzó a hablar Tenten para ser interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, en ese caso ustedes se encargaran de guiar a quienes rescatemos a un lugar seguro mientras los cuidan, seguro estarán débiles y no podrán defenderse por cuenta propia- las nombradas anteriormente asintieron -entonces Mikoto, Tsume, Hana y Kakashi irán en donde sepan que sus amigos están y los rescataran, Jiraiya antes de la confusión que crearemos quiero que robe de la torre Hokage el pergamino de los Kage y todos los pergaminos que haya allí-

-¿Y para que haría eso? Aun mas ¿Por qué irías tu solo a la zona roja?- pregunto el albo desconfiado.

-Muchas de las técnicas de esos pergaminos estoy seguro que son de mi clan y ya que soy el heredero del clan Uzumaki estoy reclamando todo lo que pertenezca a mi clan y si lo que la señorita Mikoto dijo y es cierto no permitiré que Danzo siga obteniendo más poder del que ya posee además si entro solo a la zona roja no me preocuparía por alguien aparte de la señorita Kushina y podría salir del lugar lo más rápido que pueda-

-Entiendo muchacho en ese caso cuenta conmigo- afirmo Jiraiya formando una sonrisa -"Es increíble volver a verlo casi parece un milagro"- pensó con felicidad, no iba a dudar de él pero solo quería que todos pudieran confiar en el pelirrojo cosa que logro.

-Es un buen plan Naruto pero por lo que veo no tienes armamento ni nada- señalo Inoichi.

-Jeje es que dejamos nuestras cosas en donde nos hospedamos… de acuerdo escuchen como ya oscureció yo volveré al hotel, mañana prepárense para atacar cuando vean fuegos artificiales-

-¿Espera Naruto-kun como que tu volverás al hotel? ¿Y yo?- pregunto Karin desconcertada.

-Te quedaras aquí, con ellos estarás más segura-

-Pe-pero…- la mirada de Naruto le decía a Karin que hiciera caso por lo que suspiro -está bien-

-… Míralo de esta forma, te conocerás mejor con todos y con tu nueva prima- dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa dando media vuelta para salir del lugar -nos vemos mañana-

Naruko se levanto de su lugar y fue corriendo tras el pelirrojo -¡Espera!- exclamo frenando al oji-azul a punto de entrar en el bosque -si eres mi primo por favor rescata a mi Kaa-chan- imploro la rubia.

El oji-azul acaricio su mejilla sonrojando a la rubia -Rescatare sana y salva a la señorita Kushina, es una promesa, luego tendremos tiempo de conocernos- dijo con una sonrisa desapareciendo en un shunshin.

Jiraiya, Mikoto y Kakashi se encontraban apartados del grupo que hablaba amenamente con una sonriente Karin -Ah crecido mucho ¿no lo creen?- pregunto el Sannin con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble que haya vuelto y volvió buscando a Naruko y Kushina- comento el Hatake con un brillo inusual en su único ojo visible.

-¿Creen que logremos rescatar a Kushina-chan?- pregunto Mikoto aun impresionada por la aparición del oji-azul.

-En donde ella se encuentra es complicado poder ingresar sin morir- dijo Jiraiya quien había intentado ingresar varias veces a la zona roja sin éxito -pero Naruto podrá-

-¿Está seguro de eso Jiraiya-san?- pregunto Kakashi asombrado de la confianza ciega que el albo depositaba en el pelirrojo.

-Claro que si Kakashi no solo su chakra es increíble recuerda la carga que lleva y si conoce técnicas Uzumakis debe ser alguien impresionante- contesto el Sannin sonriendo con felicidad -no puedo creer que haya vuelto-

-Se ah vuelto serio- dijo el ninja copia.

-Parece ser alguien fuerte, analítico, parece que no cayó en el camino de la venganza por lo confiable y amigable que es- continuo el invocador de sapos.

-Es caballeroso, atento y muy atractivo- enumero Mikoto atrayendo la mirada de los peliblancos -¿lo pensé o lo dije?-

-Lo dijiste- contestaron ambos avergonzando a la pelinegra quien miro el suelo como lo más interesante del mundo con un enorme sonrojo causando la risa de los peliblancos.

Naruto se encontraba admirando el caos en la aldea revelado al cubrirla el manto oscuro de la noche, vestía su pantalón negro con las vendas en los tobillos, las botas de combate con punta metálica, una camiseta negra con el símbolo de su clan color rojo en el pecho y la capa negra con llamas rojas en los bordes, el día había pasado bastante rápido en opinión suya y era momento de realizar el ataque, sabía que todos estarían preparados esperando su señal -Chico ya tengo todos los pergaminos- se escucho una voz a espaldas del pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo, ve y ayuda donde puedas… aléjate lo más que puedas de aquí- dijo Naruto sintiendo como Jiraiya comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

 **-Dime muchacho ¿destruirás la aldea o que harás?-** escucho en su cabeza la curiosidad en la tenebrosa voz -Cumpliré lo que dije y tratare de diezmar la fuerza militar de la aldea… no solo me trataron como si fuese simple escoria sino que destruyeron mi clan, los hare pagar por eso, por atreverse a usar el símbolo de mi clan en sus chalecos, por usar técnicas de mi clan, por querer usar a su antojo a mi familia… Danzo Shimura lo peor que pudiste hacer fue reconocerte ante todas las aldeas como Hokage… esta noche Konoha y Danzo sufrirán la furia de un Uzumaki- dijo Naruto comenzando a formar sellos de manera lenta.

 **-¿La destruirás completamente?-** pregunto el Kyuubi con ansia en su voz.

-Oh claro que no mi querido Kurama… la hare sufrir lentamente, poco a poco sentirán que la esperanza de vida se les acaba, no destruiré la aldea completamente, dejare que sepan la razón por la que los ataque…- el ultimo sello fue formado y coloco las manos en el techo del edificio formándose un extenso sello a su alrededor -esto es por Uzu, por mi clan, por Mito-sama, por ti Kurama, por mí y mi familia… Fuuinjutsu Kai: Karumin Bakuhatsu (Arte de Sellado Liberada: Explosión Carmín)- y la noche se tiño de un fuerte rojo.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Problems In The Attack

**OTAKUFire:** guau amigo jaja no te preocupes que Konoha ardera muajajaja.

 **loko89772:** me alegra que te guste el fic y en cuanto a Temari no creo que sea posible, y había pensado las chicas de antes de empezar a escribir el fic, lo siento.

 **Jonathan486:** jajaja aqui comienza, disfruta el cap.

 **Dragonzord92:** hmmm podría pensar en esa posibilidad y los demás Uzumaki es algo obvio jeje.

 **spark297:** si bastante jeje, disculpa, disfruta el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** bueno todas esas cosas las verás más adelante solo se paciente, espero que te guste el cap, un saludo.

 **Mina:** bueno Mikoto no estoy seguro pero lamento decirte que sí es harem al igual que mi primer fic pero Entre Sombras no es harem aunque lleve un solo cap tratare de actualizarlo lo más rápido que pueda.

 **216kfazE:** jajajaja no esperes más aquí está la conti. Si entiendo y en cuanto a eso tengo algo planeado jejeje.

 **Leonardo872:** si es algo desagradable pero queria hacer un fic con un toque oscuro y en cuanto a eso jeje tu deseo será cumplido amigo, un saludo.

 _ **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 **Capitulo 3: Problems In The Attack**

Kakashi se encontraba de cuclillas sobre una de las murallas que rodea la aldea de la hoja, junto a él estaban su 'equipo de infiltración' esperando pacientemente la señal que el Uzumaki les daría para poder entrar en acción -Recuerden Shikaku, Shikamaru, Inoichi, Lee, ustedes cuatro trataran de despejar un camino para que Tsume-san, Hana, Mikoto-sama y yo podamos sacar a cuantas personas podamos- dijo el Hatake con seriedad recibiendo una afirmación de los nombrados. De un momento a otro un color rojo intenso ilumino la noche llamando la atención de los ocho y dada la posición de donde iluminaba el peliblanco calculo que provenía de la torre Hokage -… esa debe ser la señal ¡vamos!- exclamo el albo saltando hacia las peligrosas calles de Konoha junto a su equipo.

Naruto avanzaba rápidamente por techos, callejones y calles con dirección a la zona roja de la aldea tratando de evitar cualquier confrontación pero era imposible al ser perseguido por varios escuadrones ANBU y siendo detenido cada tanto por algunos ninjas que se interponían en su camino pero eran rápidamente eliminados, saltando de un techo hacia el suelo solo avanzo unos metros al ser interceptado por seis ANBU para que finalmente los ANBU que lo perseguían pudieran llegar hacia él y rápidamente lo rodearon -Entrégate sin resistirte o tendremos que recurrir a la fuerza bruta- hablo el ANBU que parecía ser el líder.

-No tengo tiempo como para perderlo con ustedes- comento Naruto de forma impaciente.

-Escucha mocoso por haber atentado contra el Hokage podríamos eliminarte ahora mismo pero tenemos que capturarte para interrogarte- menciono el líder ANBU dando un paso al frente.

-Creo que será a la fuerza ¿no?- pregunto el oji-azul escuchando leves risas -ustedes son veinticuatro y yo estoy solo, están en clara desventaja, si quieren vivir unos años mas lárguense-

-¿Quién se cree este idiota? ¡Mátenlo!- exclamo el líder a lo cual todos los ANBU se lanzaron contra el pelirrojo quien a una velocidad pasmosa trazo sellos y extendió ambos brazos hacia sus costados con las palmas abiertas frente a las cuales aparecieron un pentágono color verde en cada una, ambos pentágonos se dividen en cinco partes desde sus esquinas hasta conectar con un circulo en el centro el cual contiene el kanji de flujo y cientos de kanjis recorrían los bordes de todas las líneas -Fuuinjutsu: Chakura Sousa (Arte de Sellado: Manipulación de Chakra)- menciono el oji-azul causando que todos los ANBU quedaran petrificados en sus lugares, algunos a unos metros del pelirrojo con katanas en mano, otros cayendo desde los techos sobre el rubio y unos cuantos a medio terminar secuencias de sellos.

-¿Q-que rayos hi-ciste?- pregunto un ANBU tratando de mover inútilmente su cuerpo.

-Con este jutsu puedo controlar el flujo de sus chakras a mi antojo por lo que también puedo controlar sus cuerpos, les di la oportunidad de irse pacíficamente y la rechazaron… ahora mueran- dijo el Uzumaki apuñando sus manos causando que todos los ANBU comenzaran a hincharse y brillar mientras Naruto a toda velocidad retomaba su camino escuchando una gran explosión detrás suyo, al mirar hacia atrás vio el radio de explosión de unos veinte metros a la redonda completamente manchada de sangre y vísceras -creo que me excedí un poco- murmuro pero restándole importancia siguió con su camino pudiendo ver delante de él su objetivo… la zona roja.

Kakashi con su Sharingan activo pudo encontrar donde tenían la mayor concentración de rehenes y simplemente destruyo la puerta de entrada siendo seguido por Mikoto, Tsume y Hana, en la sala se encontraban varios ninjas y al ver como la puerta había sido destruida y ellos ingresaban se arrojaron contra ellos para detenerlos pero Kakashi con rápidos movimientos mato a cuatro de ellos al arrojarles varios kunai, Tsume y Hana acabaron con los restantes al atacarlos con el Gatsuga ya que al no tener a sus compañeros ellas se ayudaban mutuamente, Mikoto gracias a su Doujutsu descubrió que solo quedaban tres sujetos más en la habitación continua, sujetos a los que elimino rápidamente, al verificar que no había nadie más en la mansión Kakashi las guio por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrió y al ingresar tuvieron que descender por unas escaleras hasta desembocar en un largo pasillo apenas iluminado con cientos de celdas tanto en la izquierda como en la derecha; se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Kakashi verificando las celdas del lado izquierdo y Mikoto las del lado derecho ambos con sus respectivos Sharingan, luego de unos minutos de caminata la Uchiha detuvo su andar por lo que los demás la imitaron -Aquí- señalo la celda frente a ella a lo que Kakashi la aparto suavemente y abrió la reja al forzar la cerradura, ingreso junto a las féminas descubriendo un grupo de treinta mujeres bastante desnutridas, desnudas y golpeadas.

-Mi-mikoto-sama- exclamo una de las mujeres a lo cual la pelinegra se acerco y se arrodillo frente a la mujer quien rápidamente la abrazo y comenzó a llorar -¡Mikoto-sama!- grito llorando de alivio y seguridad.

-Ya, ya mi pequeña, estas a salvo, todas lo están- hablo suavemente devolviendo el abrazo y acariciándole la cabeza mientras observaba como otras mujeres se le acercaban y la abrazaban.

-¡Tsume!- exclamo una pelinegra abrazando a la matriarca Inuzuka, acción que imito una pelimorada.

-Kurenai… Anko…- menciono abrazando a sus amigas viendo como su hija era abrazada por otras mujeres a quienes pudo reconocer que algunas eran miembros de su clan.

-Kakashi por favor busca algo de ropa- dijo Mikoto volteando a ver al ninja copia quien asintió y se retiro rápidamente para buscar lo pedido -no se preocupen, pronto las sacaremos-

-G-gracias… creíamos que moriríamos aquí- confeso la mujer que Mikoto tenía abrazada.

-Nunca lo hubiéramos permitido- afirmo Tsume con una gran sonrisa cuando de la nada se escucho una enorme explosión que sacudió un poco la mansión asustando a todas las mujeres.

-¿Qué está sucediendo afuera? Hace tiempo que escuchamos las explosiones- comento Anko con algo de temor de que estuvieran buscando a sus salvadores.

-No se preocupen- menciono Mikoto sonriendo dulcemente -ese es nuestro salvador-

-¿S-salvador?- pregunto una de las mujeres con duda.

-Sí… es la luz que nos está salvando de esta oscuridad- respondió la Uchiha desconcertando a las mujeres.

En ese momento Kakashi ingreso a la celda cargando camisetas, camisas, chaquetas, se acerco hasta Mikoto y le dio una parte -Es todo lo que pude hallar-

-Sera más que suficiente, gracias Kakashi- comenzó a repartir la ropa a la vez que el peliblanco se dirigía al resto de las féminas y repartía la ropa, al ser todo de hombre les quedaba bastante holgado y cubría lo justo y necesario -de acuerdo, ahora vámonos… Kakashi guíanos-

El peliblanco asintió y salió de la celda siendo seguido por todas las mujeres, atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales subieron hasta la mansión, caminaron otro poco hasta salir a las calles de la aldea donde pudieron apreciar el cotidiano caos nocturno pero esta vez era distinto, explosiones podían escucharse, el fuego ardía en señal de esperanza, la luna iluminaba la libertad y todas seguían a Kakashi quien cada tanto eliminaba uno que otro ninja que quería evitar su avance.

Danzo Shimura pasaba todas las noches en la seguridad de su hogar siendo custodiado por un pequeño ejército de sus ANBU Ne, al ser peligrosas las noches de la aldea prefería dejar la torre Hokage y estar tranquilamente en su hogar ya sea atendiendo asuntos importantes con personas de su preferencia que podían llegar a ser importantes aliados, reunirse con personas influyentes o simplemente relajarse pero esta noche era una en la que atendía un asunto importante relacionado con el precio a su cabeza, al ser el Hokage no lo libraba de todas las atrocidades, negocios y demás cosas que fue realizando por eso había un precio bastante considerable para su cabeza razón por la cual estaba reunido con unas personas que podrían serle de ayuda, se encontraban sentados en los sillones de su sala discutiendo los detalles del tema a tratar.

-Hmmm obviando nuestras razones principales podríamos aceptar su oferta- hablo uno de los hombres con voz profunda y grave.

-Claro que aceptaras si lo único que te importa es el dinero- menciono el otro hombre con un toque de burla siendo ignorado por su compañero.

-Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?- pregunto Danzo con seriedad.

-La cantidad que ofreces es bastante jugosa, mucho más que el precio por tu cabeza… espero tener el dinero cada vez que yo lo solicite o personalmente te matare y cobrare tu recompensa- dijo el hombre que había hablado al principio con un tono amenazante.

-Tenemos un trato- dijo el antiguo consejero sonriendo levemente por los dos guardaespaldas que tendría, ahora podría descansar tranquilo, en ese momento un ANBU de mascara lisa apareció arrodillado frente suyo.

-Danzo-sama un extraño destruyo la torre Hokage y se dirige hacia la zona roja- informo el ANBU con respeto y sin una pizca de emoción en su voz.

-¿Pudieron identificarlo?- pregunto el Shimura con seriedad.

-No señor pero lo describen de cabello rojo, marcas en las mejillas, ojos azules y es imparable, asesina a cualquiera que trate de detenerlo, nuestros hombres caen como moscas ante él… nuestras fuerzas también notifican que en otra parte de la aldea se encuentran Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Mikoto, Inuzuka Tsume y su hija Hana, también dicen haber visto al Sannin Jiraiya-

-El ninja copia, la matriarca Uchiha y uno de los Sannin, parece que fue buena idea aceptar el trato, hay grandes recompensas por ellos- hablo el hombre del principio.

-Y no te olvides de ese sujeto al que no pueden detener, parece que esta noche me divertiré un poco jeje- comento su compañero.

-Por favor caballeros síganme- dijo Danzo levantándose de su asiento y siendo seguido por ambos hombres.

Naruto bajaba lentamente y con frustración las escaleras de una de las mansiones en la zona roja, habían cientos de mansiones en el lugar y no había revisado siquiera la cuarta parte del enorme complejo, en estos momentos quisiera tener a Karin así la búsqueda seria menos complicada pero bueno no podía exigir mucho, suspiro y subió las escaleras de otra de las mansiones.

-Vean y lloren muchachos… flor imperial- dijo un shinobi castaño de ojos verdes colocando sobre una mesa de madera las cartas con dicha mano mencionada.

-¡Ahhh maldición!- exclamo uno de los ninjas arrojando sus cartas sobre la mesa -¿Cómo carajos haces para ganar siempre?- pregunto frustrado.

-El póker es lo mío muchachos- comento restándole importancia mientras recogía sus ganancias.

-Rayos cuánto va a tardar ese idiota de Sho- mascullo un shinobi de enorme complexión, musculoso, con algunas cicatrices en su rostro, de ojos azules y completamente calvo.

-Ya Tsuboi bien sabes que esa zorra de Kushina es complicada de controlar, recuerda que nadie ah podido acostarse con ella- acoto el shinobi de ojos verdes.

-Su racha termina esta noche- afirmo confiando el musculoso.

La charla termino y las cartas estaban siendo barajadas cuando de la nada la puerta estallo en cientos de trozos de madera y metal haciendo a todos los shinobis presentes ponerse en guardia -Toc toc- dijo Naruto apareciendo de la nube de polvo -disculpen pero saben ¿dónde puedo encontrar a una señorita de nombre Kushina?-

-Coff coff tarado si solo querías pasar un rato con esa puta hubieras entrado, no había necesidad de destruir la puerta- dijo el castaño.

El Uzumaki al escuchar como el de oji-verde llamo a Kushina se puso muy serio -A una señorita no se la llama de esa forma- desapareció de la vista de todos y el enorme sujeto calvo abrió grande sus ojos al ver la velocidad del pelirrojo, sintió unos ruidos a su espalda y al voltear descubrió a sus seis compañeros en el suelo con un charco de sangre comenzando a formarse debajo de cada uno y el pelirrojo en medio de todos mirándolos sin emoción -nunca debió haber dicho eso-

-Maldito bastardo, estás muerto- mascullo con rabia el oji-azul comenzando a trazar sellos rápidamente pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando un kunai atravesó su nuca.

-No tengo tiempo que perder- murmuro el Uzumaki realizando un movimiento brusco con el kunai y retirándolo de la nuca del musculoso el cual cayó como peso muerto al suelo, rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a la segunda planta recorriendo los pasillos y matando a quien salía de las habitaciones o rondaban los pasillos, revisaba todas las habitaciones encontrándolas vacías, con algunas parejas en pleno acto sexual o simplemente algún shinobi durmiendo, a los minutos de recorrer casi toda la mansión se detuvo frustrado y golpeo el muro a su derecha creando un pequeño cráter -maldición ¿Dónde estás?- mascullo cuando escucho un ruido, agudizo el oído y pudo identificar unos gritos los cuales comenzó a seguir como guía.

-¡Suéltame infeliz!- grito una pelirroja de ojos violeta estando en ropa interior ya que su ropa había sido desgarrada y retirada por el sujeto con el que forcejeaba -¡déjame ir bastardo!-

-Ya cállate perra- dijo el hombre golpeando a la pelirroja ladeándole el rostro y rompiéndole el labio, lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus orbes violáceos pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¡Suéltame!- grito fuertemente continuando con su forcejeo.

Naruto se detuvo frente a una puerta al escuchar ese grito y sin esperar a mas ingreso en la habitación descubriendo sobre la cama a un hombre obeso forcejeando con una mujer, frunciendo el ceño se acerco hasta la cama a grandes zancadas -La señorita dijo que la sueltes- sin darle tiempo al sujeto de siquiera mirarlo lo sujeto de la nuca y lo arrojo contra uno de los muebles rompiéndolo en el proceso, se acerco rápidamente y conecto un poderoso derechazo en el rostro del desnudo hombre, no se detuvo sino que lo continuo golpeando hasta dejarlo inconsciente, con el rostro hinchado, morado y sangrando; irguiéndose volteo hacia la cama descubriendo a la mujer de cabello rojo sentada y abrazando sus rodillas, se acerco hasta posicionarse frente a ella.

-Si lo hiciste solo para acostarte conmigo no creas que te será fácil- murmuro la pelirroja con ferocidad en su voz.

El oji-azul se sorprendió al escuchar eso y simplemente sonrió -No vine a lastimarla señorita, eh venido a rescatarla- dijo sacándose la capa negra con llamas rojas en los bordes quedándose solo con su camiseta de mangas largas negra con el remolino rojo en el pecho y colocándola sobre los hombros de la pelirroja quien al sentirlo levanto la vista encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules, no supo por qué pero su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que cuando estaba en una batalla, se puso nerviosa, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y al observar bien el rostro de la persona frente a ella se sonrojo y le gusto, no se explicaba cómo pero ni con su difunto esposo se había sentido de esa forma y con un completo extraño sí y era la primera vez que lo veía; Naruto en cambio se quedo hipnotizado por la hermosa pelirroja que se presentaba ante sus ojos, era una belleza exótica, su aroma a lavanda lo embriagaba, su corazón latía desbocado y los labios de la oji-violeta parecían llamarlo, no supo cómo pero logro controlarse -estoy aquí para sacarla sana y salva, se lo prometí a su hija-

-Naruko… ¿ella está bien?- pregunto mientras se cerraba la capa cubriendo su casi desnudez.

-Lo está, estaba segura con varios de sus amigos- respondió el oji-azul con una leve sonrisa y sin decir otra cosa levanto a la pelirroja de la cama estilo nupcial sonrojándola tanto como su cabello.

-¿Q-que ha-haces?- pregunto aferrándose al pecho del oji-azul, no lo iba a admitir pero le gusto que él la cargara de esa forma, no sabía la razón exacta pero se sentía cómoda con él, en confianza y segura cosa que le gustaba y mucho.

-Esta débil y mal alimentada señorita Kushina, no quiero que se lastime- se preocupaba por ella y se comportaba como un caballero, eso solo causo que cautivara aun más su corazón y no entendía como le hacía sentir esas cosas que tanto empezaron a gustarle en solo minutos, al salir de la habitación e ir recorriendo los pasillos pudo apreciar los cuerpos de los shinobis que descansaban en esa mansión y al llegar a la sala vio a Tsuboi el gigante ex capitán ANBU causando que habrá enorme sus ojos ante la sorpresa de verlo muerto, según se decía los destrozos y la increíble habilidad en combate del hombre eran de temer y ahí estaba, en un charco de su propia sangre, miro de reojo a su salvador y se pregunto qué tan fuerte era.

Al salir de la mansión el pelirrojo simplemente camino por las calles de la zona roja hasta salir de allí y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada Sur que era la más cercana pero detuvo su andar al observar frente a él a un pequeño contingente de personas y el que parecía ser el líder dio unos pasos al frente observándolo con seriedad -¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia Shimura Danzo- contesto el pelirrojo depositando a Kushina en el suelo y colocándola detrás de él para protegerla.

-Te advierto que me trates con respeto… si no quieres decirme tu nombre está bien, tu lapida estará en blanco entonces… mátenlo pero no dañen a la zorra Uzumaki- ordeno a sus ANBU Ne quienes se arrojaron hacia los pelirrojos.

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar como el vejete había llamado a la pelirroja y dio unos pasos hacia el frente trazando sellos -Fuuinjutsu: Burakkuhoru (Arte de Sellado: Agujero Negro)- al escuchar el nombre de la técnica Kushina abrió los ojos en sorpresa y observo como el oji-azul al extender las manos se formaba frente a ellas un sello de unos ocho metros de diámetro color verde el cual con corrientes de aire comenzó a succionar todo lo que se hallaba enfrente de si siendo los ANBU que nada pudieron hacer al ser atraídos por una fuerza invisible con dirección al enorme sello suspendido en el aire, Danzo observo fascinado como sus subordinados eran atraídos hacia el sello verde y simplemente desaparecían al entrar en contacto con él, Naruto termino el jutsu al ver como todos los ANBU habían desaparecido.

-¿Fuuinjutsu?- pregunto Kushina apretando con su mano derecha la capa negra -¿eres un Uzumaki?-

El oji-azul giro un poco su cuerpo viendo a la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa -Si señorita Kushina soy un Uzumaki- respondió dejando muy sorprendida a la oji-violeta.

-No importa quién seas o que puedas hacer- dijo Danzo fuertemente para que el pelirrojo pudiera escucharlo, no le importaba que ese sujeto hubiera acabado con cerca de cuarenta de sus hombres, tendría tiempo para recuperar esa cantidad -mátenlo- miro a los dos hombres que había contratado hacia poco.

-Jejeje será un placer- menciono uno de ellos al haber presenciado lo que hizo el oji-azul.

Al ver a sus nuevos oponentes Naruto se puso serio -Kakuzu y Hidan peligrosos criminales rango S pertenecientes a la organización Akatsuki-

-Nos conoces mocoso, lástima que nosotros no sepamos quien eres- menciono Kakuzu con su voz profunda y grave.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y dejando a la oji-violeta en shock.

-Uzumaki… podría sacar algo de ganancias con tu sangre- dijo Kakuzu.

-Tú siempre pensando en dinero Kakuzu, jamás cambiaras- comento su compañero de cabello gris.

-El dinero lo es todo maldito idiota-

-Señorita Kushina- hablo el pelirrojo al ver la discusión de ambos Akatsuki -quédese cerca mío, esos sujetos son extremadamente peligrosos-

-Pero… tu solo contra dos rango S… e-es muy arriesgado- acoto la pelirroja con algo de temor.

-No se preocupe señorita- le sonrió y devolvió la vista al frente justo para ver como el peligris comenzó a correr en dirección suya con esa enorme guadaña de tres hojas preparada para atacarlo, aplicando chakra en un sello en su muñeca causo una bola de humo en su mano derecha.

Hidan no le prestó mayor atención a dicha bola de humo y con una sonrisa afilada movió su mano al frente con la intención de partir al medio al pelirrojo con su arma pero Naruto reacciono moviendo rápidamente su mano derecha mientras el sonido de los metales se escuchaba, todos vieron como el oji-azul sujetaba firmemente una katana de mango rojo carmesí, empuñadura con forma de remolino y la hoja de un plateado hermoso nunca antes visto; Kushina al ver la espada jadeo en sorpresa, conocía bien esa katana de leyendas y se suponía que se había perdido en Uzu con el pasar de los años, con un movimiento de su muñeca Naruto desvió la guadaña dejando al peligris expuesto por lo que aprovecho esa abertura lanzando una patada cubierta de fuego con dirección al pecho del Akatsuki quien salió despedido con una fuerza abrumadora rebotando varias veces en el suelo hasta estrellarse contra una casa atravesando el muro de la misma y por lo que se podía oír parecía seguir pasando de muro en muro.

Kakazu observo el agujero por donde su compañero había desaparecido y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo -Eres más de lo que aparentas niño- menciono a la vez que comenzaba a caminar con dirección al Uzumaki aunque no parecía tener intenciones de atacar.

Naruto observo seriamente al oji-verde y sin voltearse le hablo a la pelirroja -Señorita Kushina quiero que corra hacia la entrada Sur lo más rápido que pueda, de seguro podrá encontrarse con Kakashi-san o Inoichi-san, yo entretendré a ese sujeto-

-N-no, es muy arriesgado… ¡ven conmigo!- exclamo con desesperación, no podía dejarlo ahí, no a él, no lo permitiría.

-Entiéndalo, mi objetivo era rescatarla, no podre ir con usted pero le daré el tiempo necesario, créame que no moriré- dijo mirándola de soslayo con media sonrisa.

-¡No! No voy a dejar…- las palabras de Kushina murieron en su boca al ser callada por un beso que la dejo petrificada y muy sonrojada.

El pelirrojo soltó los labios de la Uzumaki y la miro a los ojos mientras levantaba su mano izquierda acariciándole la mejilla -Corre, prometo que nos volveremos a ver- dijo suavemente causando que la pelirroja comience a soltar lagrimas pero sabiendo que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad dio media vuelta comenzando a correr hacia una de las calles aledañas para rodear al grupo y dirigirse a la entrada Sur pero al haber recorrido unos quince metros de la nada apareció frente a ella el peligris de la guadaña con sangre cayendo de su cabeza y sin la manga derecha de su capa hasta el pectoral listo para decapitarla deteniendo su avance y haciéndola abrir enorme sus ojos, Hidan formo una sonrisa homicida y movió de golpe la guadaña hacia el cuello de la pelirroja, Kushina cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando lo inevitable pero sintió un ruido y lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos descubriendo a Naruto frente a ella deteniendo con su katana el avance de la enorme guadaña -no dejare que la toques- hablo con fiereza dirigiéndole al peligris una dura mirada, de golpe Kakuzu apareció detrás de la pelirroja listo para golpearla, al verlo de reojo el Uzumaki golpeo en las costillas a Hidan sacándole el aire obligándolo a arrodillarse y dando rápidamente un giro termino a espaldas de la pelirroja justo para detener el golpe del enorme Akatsuki con sus antebrazos creando una onda de viento debido al impacto… Kakuzu abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, nadie jamás había resistido uno de sus golpes y ese pelirrojo lo bloqueo como si nada, no sabía por qué pero le causo algo de emoción, Naruto sin perder tiempo movió sus brazos a su costado izquierdo llevando consigo el brazo del Akatsuki al cual le conecto una patada en la mandíbula al haber girado sobre sus pies causando que el de ojos verdes saliera despedido hasta estrellarse contra un árbol destrozándolo e impactando contra una pared. El oji-azul sujeto la mano de la pelirroja y se alejo corriendo de los Akatsuki volviendo al mismo lugar de antes en donde Danzo observaba tranquilamente el desarrollo del enfrentamiento, frunció el ceño al ver la desventaja que tenia, si ese vejete era el Hokage debía ser bastante fuerte no por nada el Kage de una aldea era el shinobi mas fuerte y capaz de todos, eso sumado a dos criminales rango S pertenecientes a Akatsuki que por lo que había podido averiguar se los consideraba el dúo zombie cosa que el nombre de por si no acreditaba nada bueno lo dejaban en desventaja más si tenía que proteger a Kushina.

-Maldición ese mocoso golpea tan fuerte como tu Kakuzu- menciono el oji-morado irguiéndose luego de recuperar el aire y masajeando sus agredidas costillas.

-Nunca nadie me había golpeado de esa forma- confeso Kakuzu levantándose y quitándose su capa.

-Hn te pondrás serio… entonces yo también- Hidan toco la sangre que caía de su cabeza y acuclillándose comenzó a dibujar en el suelo un gran círculo con un triangulo dentro -él será un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama-

-No te confíes Hidan, hasta ahora solo se estuvo defendiendo, prepárate para cualquier ataque- con eso dicho Kakuzu simplemente comenzó a caminar mientras Hidan corría hacia los pelirrojos.

Naruto observo las acciones de los Akatsuki y miro de reojo que Danzo seguía inmóvil en su lugar -"No puedo hacer que Kushina se aleje de mí o ellos aprovecharan eso para poder capturarla o lastimarla, si peleo contra ellos solo puedo defenderme mientras la protejo ¡rayos! hubiera sido bueno haber aprendido el Kage Bunshin cuando entrenaba… tsk ya que"- pensó mientras agarraba la katana con ambas manos y levantando ambos brazos los doblaba dejando la hoja de la espada sobre su hombro derecho dejando la katana de manera horizontal, coloco el pie izquierdo un poco más adelante del derecho y doblo un poco las rodillas.

Inoichi derribaba cuanto ninja podía con sus kunai o destruyendo sus mentes al aprovechar que Shikaku y Shikamaru los inmovilizaban al utilizar sus sombras mientras Lee reducía a cuanto enemigo se le ponía enfrente con su demoledor Taijutsu, habían despejado todo un camino hacia la entrada Sur según las indicaciones de Naruto y habían podido rescatar a varios shinobis que se encontraban en las prisiones de la aldea con sellos supresores de chakra en ellos pudiéndolos sacar de la aldea siendo llevados a un lugar seguro por Yugao y Naruko quienes estaban ocultas a la salida de la entrada Sur, en ese momento en el que habían terminado con todos los ninjas pudieron ver como de uno de los callejones salían Tsume y Hana seguidas de un grupo de al menos treinta mujeres, todas bastantes demacradas.

-¡Rápido vayan cerca de Inoichi!- exclamo Tsume señalando al rubio mientras las mujeres obedecían acercándose a él y a los Nara mientras la matriarca Inuzuka y su hija se colocaban en posición de ataque con kunai en mano mirando dentro del callejón donde Kakashi y Mikoto peleaban contra un grupo de ANBU y jounin arrojándoles kunai, shuriken y jutsus de fuego, ambos con sus Sharingan activos, daban todo de sí para diezmar a sus enemigos los cuales comenzaron a perseguirlos varias calles antes, estaban cansados pero aun así no se rendirían.

-¡A un lado!- exclamo Lee pasando entre las Inuzuka que se habían corrido justo a tiempo solo para ver un borrón verde pasar entre ellas -esto es por Gai-sensei… ¡Kaimon! (Puerta de la Apertura)- exclamo mientras con una velocidad abrumadora golpeaba a los enemigos mandándolos a volar inconscientes y en algunos casos muertos, en solo segundos termino con los casi veinte shinobis.

-Gracias Lee- hablo Mikoto respirando agitada.

-De nada Mikoto-sama-

-Vamos- dijo Kakashi al haber recuperado el aliento y comenzando a caminar para salir del callejón siendo seguido por sus dos compañeros para poder reunirse con los demás.

-¿Solo ellas?- pregunto Inoichi al acercarse a Kakashi.

-Son las únicas que podían salvarse- contesto el Hatake apretando sus puños mientras el rubio asentía con seriedad.

-Muy bien formemos un círculo para protegerlas y saquémoslas de aquí- ordeno Inoichi a la vez que todos acataban sus ordenes formando un círculo alrededor de las mujeres con Kakashi a la cabeza, sin decir nada comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida Sur.

Naruto al ver a Hidan a unos pocos metros se lanzo contra él impactando su katana contra la guadaña y para sorpresa del peligris su arma tembló y salió volando de sus manos, jalando rápidamente el cable que salía de su manga atrajo hacia si su arma pero al devolver la vista al frente lo único que pudo ver fue un puño que impacto contra su nariz y una serie de combos que lo dejaron mareado, sintió un corte en su torso y luego una patada en su cabeza lo despego del suelo enviándolo a volar en dirección a Danzo cayendo a unos metros de sus pies, Naruto dirigió su mirada al de ojos verdes e hizo desaparecer su katana en una bola de humo, camino unos metros para acortar la distancia viendo llegar al enorme sujeto, ambos se detuvieron a centímetros y se observaron a los ojos… sin decir nada Kakuzu arrojo un golpe que Naruto atrapo con su mano pero aun así lo hizo retroceder dejando un surco en el suelo con sus pies, de manera rápida el Akatsuki golpeo con su mano libre el rostro del pelirrojo aturdiéndolo un poco y aprovechando esto se libero del agarre que tenía su mano para golpearlo en el estomago causando que se doblara sobre si y doblando su brazo subió de golpe el codo golpeando el mentón del oji-azul haciéndolo elevar la vista hacia el cielo nocturno solo para recibir una patada haciéndolo volar y estrellándolo contra una de las casas agrietando la pared -Sigues tú- dijo Kakuzu mirando a la pelirroja quien comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-¡Ella será mi sacrificio!- exclamo Hidan apareciendo a espaldas de la pelirroja haciéndola abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, con su guadaña a centímetros de cortarla cosa que nunca sucedió al ser detenida por la mano izquierda del pelirrojo.

-Creí haberte dicho que a ella no la tocaras- dijo el Uzumaki de mirada gacha y con voz grave, elevo la mirada dejando ver unos ojos rojos con pupila rasgada desconcertando al peligris, sin ninguna contemplación el ahora oji-rojo lanzo un golpe ascendente con su brazo derecho hacia el codo del Akatsuki dejando oír como el hueso se rompía y dándole la espalda le dio un codazo en las costillas alejándolo varios metros.

-¡Ah maldito! Eso duele- exclamo el peligris acomodando su brazo con un ruido desagradable -¡Kakuzu! Al mocoso le cambiaron de color los ojos- informo mientras clavaba su guadaña en el suelo.

-¿Un Doujutsu?- pregunto el nombrado acercándose a unos metros de los Uzumaki.

-No, no es eso, es otra cosa- opino Hidan mientras tronaba un poco su cuello y veía como el pelirrojo colocaba a la oji-violeta detrás de él mirándolos con fiereza -no sé que sea pero acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo mirando a su compañero quien se cruzo de brazos.

Todos observaron como la espalda de Kakuzu parecía deformarse de una manera repugnante y con algo de impacto y fascinación vieron como de ella emergían tres criaturas con forma humanoide y cada una tenía una máscara con formas de animales siendo Tigre, Toro y Águila la de cada uno, el Akatsuki solo observo a los Uzumaki y nombro una técnica -Katon: Zukokku (Elemento Fuego: Incendio Mortal)- la criatura con máscara de Tigre abrió su boca lanzando una inmensa bala de fuego con dirección a los pelirrojos, Naruto al ver la técnica frunció el ceño y a una velocidad abrumadora trazo sellos -Suiton: Kyodaina Uzumaki (Elemento Agua: Gigante de los Remolinos)- de manera asombrosa del suelo frente a los pies del pelirrojo comenzó a emerger rápidamente un gigante hecho de agua de al menos tres metros el cual extendió los brazos a sus lados creando dos remolinos de agua bajo sus brazos, cuatro remolinos que rodearon a los Uzumaki protegiéndolos y un gran remolino de agua frente suyo contra el cual impacto la inmensa bala de fuego la cual al entrar en contacto con el remolino causo que se creen unas arrasadoras y poderosas llamas que en cosa de segundos evaporo el enorme remolino siguiendo su camino hacia el gigante creando aun mas vapor y opacando la visión tanto de los Akatsuki como de Danzo, con impaciencia Kakuzu movió uno de sus brazos haciendo que la criatura con máscara de Águila abra la boca creando una ventisca que despejo el lugar revelando a los Uzumaki mojados pero ilesos.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas niño…- comento Kakuzu mirando a los nuevamente ojos azules del pelirrojo -veamos si logras sobrevivir a esto… Katon: Zukokku (Elemento Fuego: Incendio Mortal) Fuuton: Atsugai (Elemento Viento: Daño de Presión) Raiton: Gian (Elemento Rayo: Falsa Oscuridad)- las tres criaturas se colocaron una a cada lado de los Uzumaki y otro sobre ellos, Naruto los observo apretando los dientes, conocía las técnicas y solas eran devastadoras pero unidas las tres… no había manera de sobrevivir a ese triple ataque, las tres criaturas abrieron sus bocas y dispararon una inmensa bala de fuego, una masa de viento comprimido con forma de esfera y una poderosa descarga eléctrica en forma de lanza dirigiéndose los tres ataques a una gran velocidad hacia ellos.

Naruto sintió a Kushina abrazarse a su espalda sintiendo como sollozaba al ver que no tenían escapatoria de esos ataques y frunció el ceño, a una velocidad incluso superior a la de los ataques que se cernían sobre ellos trazo sellos -Fuuinjutsu: Senshi no Tate (Arte de Sellado: Escudo del Guerrero)- frente a Naruto apareció un espectro color verde con forma humana portando una armadura similar a un samurái, con una katana amarrada al lado izquierdo de su cadera, en su cintura podía verse un arco, una lanza cruzaba su espalda de manera diagonal, un enorme escudo con la forma de un remolino cubría su espalda y un casco que cubría casi toda su cara dejando ver solamente oscuridad en lugar de su rostro, lo único visible eran sus luminosos ojos verdes, el espectro llevo su mano derecha hacia su espalda retirando el escudo y sujetándolo firmemente coloco una rodilla en el suelo flexionando su otra pierna mientras un domo verde se generaba a partir del escudo rodeando a los Uzumaki.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás descubriendo un domo luminoso mientras sentían como la tierra a sus pies temblaba levemente -Ese lugar es…- dijo Anko mirando impresionada ese domo de energía.

-La zona roja- completo Kakashi con seriedad -Naruto debe estar en problemas… Lee acompáñame, Inoichi en cuanto veas a Jiraiya-sama infórmale que se dirija lo más rápido posible a la zona roja, los demás váyanse- menciono comenzando a correr junto al pelinegro.

-Ya lo escucharon, andando- ordeno el Yamanaka mientras salían de la aldea viendo que Yugao y Naruko los esperaban, ambas formaron una enorme sonrisa al ver a Anko y Kurenai.

-"Naruto espero que te encuentres bien"- pensó Kakashi acelerando el paso siendo imitado por Lee.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
